REWRITE Code Lyoko Reloaded
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: This is a remake of one of my other fanfics. Rated T just in case  XANA is back, not only badder, but also having other plans in mind as well. Can they attempt to destroy XANA again, this time with the help of a girl named Solana?
1. XANA Returns, Part 1

The sun was a clear peach hitting the tops and sides of various buildings in the suburb of Boulogne-Billancourt in Paris, France.

In the distance, Kadic Academy lays with it's green and brown hues which reflected themselves from the sun, which gave the school it's warm aura.

Then, a fairly subtle school bell rings, with many students coming in and out of the many classrooms of the school, especially five students in particular.

These students are the former Lyoko Warriors, who have risked their lives every day to save both their world and Lyoko from the tyranny of XANA. But now, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Stones, Odd Della-Robia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama are now just your average Kadic students, with no longer nothing to hide.

"But guys," Odd persisted. "it's not my fault I keep sleeping in class! You can't blame me if class starts too early!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been trying to beat the 32nd level in Galactic Warriors 5, then you wouldn't be sleeping so much." Ulrich retorted to his quite unusual roommate and friend.

"Hey, I was this close to getting it!" Odd made a pinching gesture to emphasize how close he was to the end.

Ever since the destruction of XANA just a few weeks ago, the group has experience some changes. For one thing, Jeremy isn't as obsessed with computers and technology like before, but the interest in them is still great. Along with this, Ulrich has been concentrating more in his classes, and his grades are starting to improve little by little.

As the group headed for the cafeteria, they noticed William in the distance nearby. As William saw the group, he gave out a friendly wave, with the others giving him a wave back, with kind smiles on their faces. The group and William haven't actually talked to each other ever since the XANA possesion incident in Sector 5, but when they did come across each other, it was a relatively peaceful atmosphere between him and the group, but not when both Yumi and Ulrich were alone with him, then things started getting more heated and tense, due to the fact that William and Ulrich are both seeking the same person: Yumi.

After XANA was destroyed, Aelita now suddenly started to have on and off nightmares. Not just nightmares about her mother Antea, but XANA as well.

"Relax, Aelita." Jeremy tried to comfort his pink haired friend. "XANA is long gone, so there's nothing to be worried about."

"I wish I could say that was true, Jeremy," Aelita said in a concerned tone. "But for some reason, I always think he's going to reappear again."

"Hey, as long as we're around, we won't let anything get to you Aelita." Yumi said to Aelita.

Aelita smiled warmly at the thought of her friends always being there for her. _Yeah, maybe they're right. Maybe XANA really is gone for good after all. XANA couldn't possibly be alive with the plan Jeremy hatched. I'm glad to have amazing friends, especially Jeremy. _Aelita then felt herself turn pink and looked down a bit.

Just as the group was entering the cafeteria, Jim Morales stopped the group with an envelope in his hand.

Jim Morales has proven himself useful to the now former Lyoko Warriors from time to time, if not, most of the time. The Lyoko Warriors even considered making Jim a warrior himself, but they were still somewhat unsure with the choice.

"Stern," Jim began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I wish to speak to you, alone."

His friends looked at him from behind in confusion. "You guys go on ahead." Ulrich looked from behind them and gave them the okay to do so.

"Okay," said Odd. "but I call dibs on your portion."

Jim and Ulrich waited a while for the group to be gone, then the two spoke.

"So, umm, Jim," Ulrich began to question awkwardly. "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jim had begun to look over his left shoulder, then to his right. He then pulled out the envelope and handed it to Ulrich.

"Here," he said as Ulrich took the envelope. "Principal Delmas told me to give this to you. He said something about it being from a relative. Don't worry kid, if it's family problems, don't sweat it. I've gone through the same thing as well, but I'd rather not talk about it."

Ulrich had a slight look of confusion on his face to Jim's opening up to this matter.

"But, ahem, you didn't hear it from me, kid. You should probably be getting back to your friends now." With him done talking, Jim left Ulrich alone to go to his friends in the cafeteria.

_Wait, a relative? I thought both my parents were only children? My grandparents, maybe, but still….. _Ulrich thought.

With his thoughts placed to the side for the moment, Ulrich took a seat beside Odd in the small cafeteria room.

"Hey, what did Jim want from you, Ulrich?" Yumi asked her returned friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll deal with it later." After the brief comment, Ulrich and the others went on with their day as usual.

**LATER: **

Later in the day, Ulrich had managed to make time to read the letter that was given to him earlier that day:

_Dear Ulrich Stern, _

_You've probably never heard of my existence ever since you were very small. I'm Gregory Stern, you're father Roderick's younger brother. It's been a long time since we've had any sort of contact with each other. The reason why I'm writing to you is because I've decided to finally try to settle the many disputes with your father. We haven't spoken to each other in almost twelve years, so I figured that it's time to break the silence. Along with this, my daughter Solana will be attending Kadic for the time that we'll be in France. This is her first time in an actual school, so please try to make her feel welcome during her stay. I can already tell that you two will make good friends. Solana should be here sometime this upcoming Saturday. There should also be a picture of her along with this letter. I'm sorry that I'm not able to give you more valid information, but probably it will all be explained later in the future. _

_Sincerely, Gregory Hoffman Stern._

"Hmm," Ulrich mumbled to himself. Even though in his letter Gregory sounded sincere, something in Ulrich's gut sensed that he's not the guy he says he is. In the letter he may seem nice, but he may just be a carbon copy of his father. "That's the last thing I need." Ulrich said to himself at the thought or this. _So this guy drops the bomb that he's my uncle and his daughter will be here at Kadic? Why wasn't I told of these guys sooner? _

Ulrich then decided to take out the photograph that was inside the envelope along with the letter. The picture showed a girl around his own age, possibly younger. She had long chocolate brown hair put to the side with deep sky blue strieks, which were the same color as her eyes, for some odd reason, were pupiless.

"Well, we'll see once she gets here, now won't we?" Ulrich said to himself to resolve the question of what she might be like while placing the picture back inside the envelope.

"Who are you talking to?"

Ulrich, shocked, turned around to find Aelita next to him, completely forgetting that he had lagged behind his friends on the way to the wreck room.

"Oh, Aelita." Ulrich said.

"What's that you're holding?" Aelita asked curiously, pointing to the opened envelope with some of the letter and photo sticking out of it. _No, I can't possibly tell them about her, can I? _"Umm, it's nothing, Aelita. Really."

When the two managed to catch up with their friends in the wreck room, they both took their regular seats at the same spot with the red couch and the two red footstools. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy were on the couch while Ulrich and Aelita decided to sit on the footstools.

"So Ulrich, what did Jim want to talk to you about?" Odd asked.

"It's nothing, really." Ulrich defended calmly while clutching the envelope in his hand while putting it back in his bag.

"Oh, come on Ulrich!" Odd begged. "We're you're friends. You can tell us!"

"Odd, could you just lay off just this one time?" Jeremy tried to coax Odd into having some sort of common sense in the situation.

"Jeremy's right, Odd." Yumi agreed. "If he doesn't want to talk, then he doesn't want to talk."

"Geez, I'm sorry," Odd apologized. "I just wanted to know what Jim wanted from him, that's all. No need to get all defensive over it."

After a brief stare at Odd, Yumi then turned to Ulrich, making sure and sincere eye contact in the process. "Look Ulrich, it's okay if you want to keep it to yourself. If it's family problems, then you don't have to tell us. And you do realize that you _can _talk to us about whatever Jim wanted to say to you, right? We're your friends, Ulrich. So you shouldn't have to hide anything from us."

Ulrich sat and thought about what Yumi had just said. _Maybe she's right. I shouldn't be able to hold everything in all at once. It's not healthy, and besides, these guys are my friends. I trust them, but sometimes I have to keep things from them. Maybe this time I can try to change that for the better. _

Ulrich then proceded to take out both the letter and the photo from the envelope and placed them both on the small table in the middle of the five person group. Ulrich took in a sigh and started to explain his current explanation. "Apparently, I have an uncle whom I've never heard of in my life and now the cousin I never realized I had is coming here to Kadic."

Jeremy had the letter in his hands while adjusting his glasses to read it. After he was done reading it, he handed the letter off to Yumi and Aelita. "This Gregory guy seems like he knows what he's talking about. And how he stated that this Solana had never been to school before implies that she has been home schooled." Jeremy observed from the information in the letter.

Odd then decided to take the photo and view the brown and blue haired girl for himself. _Hey, she's actually pretty cute. _Odd thought to himself, thinking about a completely separate image of what Solana might look like. _But wait, this is Ulrich's long lost cousin I'm thinking about here. Wouldn't it be wrong to be interested in your best bud's cousin? He'd probably kick my butt if he found out I was into her like this. _Even though he had gone out with almost every girl in Kadic, this was an entirely different situation. So instead of blabbing out his opinion on the first glance, he decided to keep quiet for the moment and tell of his thoughts when he actually got to see her in person. He then decided to exchange the photo with the letter so that Yumi and Aelita could both look at it.

"Well, that is a possibility." Aelita responded to Jeremy's hypothesis.

"She kind of looks like you, Ulrich." Yumi stated, meaning the 'kind of' part, because Solana's hair was parted the opposite direction of Ulrich's, and, even though she had the same identical brown hair as him, had blue strieks, blue eyes, and lighter skin. She then handed the photo back to Ulrich so that he could see the resemblance for himself. Speaking of which, the resemblance was faint, but it was still there.

"Yeah, let's just hope that she's not a superficial clone of my dad." Ulrich mumbled.

"Hey, if Solana is anything like this Greg guy says, then maybe you two will get along better than expected." Jeremy said while placing a hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich smiled, giving him some peace of mind at what was in store. He then decided to take one more look at the photo of Solana. _Yeah, I guess she does, doesn't she_?

**LATER THAT NIGHT: **

_Aelita, _a deep and dark voice spoke to the young girl. _Aelita, you can't escape me now. Try all of your futile attempts, Aelita, because none of them can stop me!_

"_AHHHHHH!" _Aelita screamed in the middle of the night, haunted by the voice in her dream. Aelita's breathing started to come back to normal, but was still quick and panicked. She then wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she decided to lay back down in bead.

"Calm down, Aelita. It's just a dream, It's only a dream." Aelita mumbled while trying to calm herself down, rubbing her temples with her pointer and middle fingers.

Aelita then looked over to her alarm clock. The time read 12:45 AM. Aelita then decided to coax herself into going back to sleep. However, she had the aching thought at the back of her head that an old foe has returned.

"No, there's no way." Aelita said to herself before falling asleep. "XANA's long gone, like Jeremy said."

Once again, Aelita's dream had a voice in it. Except this time, an image was shown. It was a girl Aelita's age, and she also looked exactly like her, from the height to the pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue and red-purple loose fitting shirt with the shoulders exposed, two red bands on her wrists, a skirt with the same color scheme as her shirt, brown leggings, and purple and red boots with one inch heels. She also had the same color markings on her face as Aelita's recent Lyoko form, and with an identical piercing on the ear, except it was on the right ear.

_Aelita? Aelita, are you there? It's XANA. He's back. _


	2. XANA Returns, Part 2

The next day during lunch, the gang was at their usual lunch spot, taking on regular conversations like everyone else in the cafeteria. However, Aelita was only playing with her food, staring out into space and with rings under her green eyes, the result of another restless night and last night's dream.

Aelita still had the fresh image stored in her mind, and had many questions that she wanted answered. Like, _Who is she?, What was she doing in my dreams?, _and _How did she know who I was?_ But then, a name unknowingly and unintentionally popped into her mind: _Kai. _Aelita looked around the room, seeing if someone said that name. _Kai, _Aelita thought. _Why does that name sound so familiar? _

With the others, Ulrich was nervously tapping his pointer fingers on the table, ignoring is food completely and staring out the window. Today was Saturday, and the relative Stern known as Solana would become a student to Kadic Academy. _Okay, Ulrich. This shouldn't bee too big of a surprise to you. You've dealt with bigger suprises than this._

Then, right outside the cafeteria, came along the same girl in Ulrich's photo. She had the exact same hair color and skin type. She wore a green zip up hoodie with blue stripes, a green headband, white loose fitting shorts that went down to her knees with two vertical blue stripes on the front and blue trims on the bottom, along with a white belt. She also wore auburn brown and red converse, and was carrying around a black and blue sling bag.

The girl then made her way inside the cafeteria, looking somewhat nervous as she found the lunch line and got her food. She then looked to every edge of the cafeteria, and found herself an empty table.

When Yumi got curious as to what Ulrich was looking at, she decided too look for herself. "Hey, isn't that Solana?" she asked.

Ulrich immediately shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Yumi's voice. He turned to Yumi, then Solana, then back to his Japanese friend. "Yeah, that's her."

"Hey, she's cute." Odd said without thinking, which was followed by a punch to the side of the arm by Yumi.

"Must you flirt with every girl?" Yumi asked.

Aelita woke up from her daydreaming, able to catch up with the current conversation, since she overheard most of it. Aelita then looked over to the girl that her friends were talking about. "Hey, maybe you should ask her to come sit with us." She said to Ulrich.

Ulrich then turned to Solana, took in a breath, and nodded to his friends before moving onto Solana's area.

_Well, there she is. _Ulrich thought. _Prepare yourself for uptight pessimism. _Ulrich walked up in front of the girl, who was busy eating her lunch, and having her head facing downward with her head leaning on her fist. Up close, she appeared to be twelve years old, seemed to look skinny, and the hoodie she was wearing seemed to be two sizes too big.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was sitting back and watching what might happen, hoping that the two of them would get along. However, they weren't able to hear anything due to the fact of the other voices in the cafeteria and that Solana and Ulrich were at the farther end of the room.

"What do you think they're saying?" Yumi asked the rest of her friends.

"I don't know." Odd replied.

Jeremy then turned to Aelita, who was once again playing with her food. "Are you okay, Aelita?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Aelita appeared surprised to hear Jeremy's voice since she was still thinking about last night. "Oh, umm, I'll tell you later, Jeremy, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and went back to looking toward the Stern duo. He later noticed the two getting up from their spot and walking toward the other four.

"Hey, guys. This is Solana." Ulrich introduced when he and his cousin reached the others, and pointed to each of his friends individually so that Solana would recognize each person. "Solana, these are my friends: Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd."

"Hey, Solana."

"Hey there."

"Hello."

"Welcome to Kadic." The four greeted.

"Heya." Solana grinned shyly while waving her right hand. She then sat down next to Ulrich in the two empty chairs on the left side of the table.

"So, Solana, where'd you live before you came here, anyway?" Asked Yumi.

"I'm from the American state of Rhode Island. In the city of Narragansett, at that." Solana said in a somewhat shy voice.

"Oh cool. So, what kind of school did you go to in Rhode Island?" Asked Jeremy.

"Actually," Solana answered. "I was home schooled by a hired tutor."

"Oh." Jeremy responded. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's nothing." Solana smiled.

"Hey, maybe after lunch, we can give you a tour of the school." Odd offered to Solana. The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that sounds nice, but I already have some stuff that I need to take care of today." Solana said.

"Are you sure? Kadic's a pretty big place, and you might get lost trying to find out where you need to be." Odd said.

"I'm pretty sure I can find my way." Solana said to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm sure." Solana said. At this time, the school bell had rung and the other students present were beginning to leave the cafeteria. Along with the others, the gang and Solana were also exiting the cafeteria, and were now outside the small building. However, Jeremy and Aelita decided to stay behind inside, and told the others that they would catch up with them later.

While outside, Yumi and Ulrich were pondering on why Solana chose to turn down the request of the tour.

"Wonder why she said 'no' like that." Yumi said.

"Don't worry." Said Odd. "I've seen this type of thing before. If anything at all, Solana will be back in three, two, one-"

Just then, Solana reappeared by the three and took in a breath. "Okay, I give." She admitted. "Can I have a tour of the place?"

"I knew it!" Odd exclaimed. "See, guys? I told you she would come around."

"Okay, now that we have that settled, let's begin, shall we?" Ulrich stated, while Solana gave an approving nod to imply that she was ready.

**/**

Meanwhile, Jeremy stayed by Aelita's side , except the two went inside the dormitory building and went into Jeremy's dorm, where they would have much more privacy.

"Okay Aelita. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" A concerned Jeremy asked. "You've been distracted all day lately. What's wrong?"

Aelita gave out a depressed sigh and sat on Jeremy's bed side, and started twiddling her thumbs. "Jeremy," Aelita hesitated. "I think… I think XANA is back."

Jeremy had a shocked look on his face, and sat in his chair and scooted right in front of Aelita, having them meet eye to eye. "Wh-what? Aelita, you and I both know that's impossible. We destroyed him back in Sector 5, remember?" Jeremy stammered.

"I know, Jeremy." Aelita said. "But last night, I had another dream. But this one in particular was more vivid. I saw a black, smoky figure, along with images of my past. The voice told me that he was back, and that there was no way I could stop him. After I woke up from that dream and went back to sleep, I had another dream. This time, I saw a girl that looked _exactly _like me, except a bit different. She also said that XANA was back."

Jeremy remained silent in his seat for a short while, having his eyes closed in the time of silence. He then sighed, and began to talk again. "I know that in my heart that he's gone, but.." Jeremy got up from his chair and faced the window up above. "A bit of me thinks that the program was ineffective. I'll tell you what: we'll go to the factory, turn on the supercomputer once again, and take out a full scan for XANA on Lyoko just to be sure."

Aelita then smiled towards Jeremy and stood up. "Thanks Jeremy." She said in a soft voice.

"No problem, Aelita." Jeremy said. "We better get going. I'll text the others to let them know about the news."

Aelita nodded and proceeded to follow Jeremy out of the dorm.

**/**

When the two reached the entrance to the factory, they walked over to the very entrance, which didn't have any stairs available, but in it's place were three ropes dangling from the ceiling. After they swung down to the bottom, they both managed to land on their feet on the cold, concrete floor.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it, Aelita?" Jeremy briefly asked.

"Yeah." Aelita said quietly while looking around the silent abandoned car factory. Aelita could feel every memory of Lyoko come back to her just from being there. Even though it had only been six weeks since the Supercomputer was shut down, it felt like an eternity to her.

The two then entered inside the elevator, and Jeremy punched in the pin code to get to the Suprecomputer Room, the bottom level of the factory. The elevator went down fairly smoothly, and before they knew it, they were in the empty and cold room with the computer in it's case. Then, the supercomputer began to rise up from the ground, and Jeremy nd Aelita just stood outside the elevator, facing the supercomuter in awe.

"Well, looks like it's time to see if it's all true." Jeremy murmured. "I'll go turn it on."

"No, wait." Aelita pulled back on Jeremy's arm, making him turn around and look at her in confusion.

"I'll do it." Aelita announced, and went on ahead of Jeremy. As soon as she got to the exposed lever, Aelita looked up at the supercomputer for one more time. _I know he's up to something. _Aelita thought. _Now it's time to figure out what, and to get some answers. _

Aelita then pulled the lever, making the supercomputer shine a light so bright that Jeremy and Aelita had to shield their eyes from it. When the light dimmed, Aelita looked to Jeremy.

"Okay, now that the supercomputer's on, we can now see if XANA's up to anything." Jeremy said as Aelita and Jeremy made their way to the elevator once more.

But then, the whole room started to shake, and a stream of pure black smoke rose up from the very top of the supercomputer. When the quake was over, the smoke circulated around the supercomputer. Jeremy and Aelita gasped as the smoke went up to the ceiling and disappeared from sight.

"XANA… really is back, isn't he?" Jeremy asked in both confusion and in comfort in knowing that the part of him that said that the virus was back was correct.

"Come on, we have to get to the lab." Aelita exclaimed as the two went up the elevator into the Lyoko laboratory, where the Lyoko holomap was visible. Jeremy then took a seat inside the only chair in the room, which faced the computer interface. Jeremy then typed in different codes and began to scan Lyoko.

Then, a beeping sound finally arose, which indicated that a tower had been activated.

"I knew it. XANA's activated a tower in the ice sector." Jeremy observed. "I'll contact the others to let them know."

**/**

"Yeah, Jeremy?" Yumi asked when she answered her cell phone, to find Jeremy on her line. Yumi, Odd, Solana, and Ulrich had just experienced the small quake from the school.

"Yumi, grab the others and head straight to the factory now. XANA has returned." Jeremy stated.

Yumi's eyes became big with the exposition. And she had the same thought that Aelita and Jeremy had: _how? _But Yumi just said to him in the most calm way she could, trying not to spike suspicion from Solana.

"Okay, we'll be there ASAP." Yumi said before ending the call. "That was Jeremy. He said to get to you-know-where, because you-know-who is back."

It was then Odd and Ulrich's turn to be surprised. The two then looked at each other, but then Ulrich turned to Solana, not sure of what to do with her.

"Hey, Solana. All three of us have to go. Jeremy needs us. You understand, right?" Ulrich asked.

Solana nodded in response. "I understand completely."

"Don't worry, we can re-do the tour again, I promise!" Ulrich shouted to Solana as the trio ran towards the forest, leaving Solana by herself.

**/**

"The others should be here soon," Jeremy said.

"I'll go to the Ice Sector and get to the tower, and try to hold off what XANA has in store for as long as I can." Aelita offered.

"No, it's too risky." Jeremy said. "We have to wait for the others."

"But Jeremy, if XANA's attack ends up hurting them severely to where they can't even fight, then what's the point in waiting. We don't have any other choice right now, Jeremy." Aelita stated to Jeremy.

Jeremy thought it out to himself for a small while, and then turned to Aelita. "Okay, I'll transfer you to the ice sector."

Aelita then ran to the hatch that was nearby the elevator and climbed down the stairs hidden under it into the scanner room. When she reached the scanner room, she entered the left scanner and waited for Jeremy to scan her onto Lyoko. "I'm in a scanner, Jeremy." Aelita announced from below.

"Okay, I'll start the virtualization process." Jeremy typed in some codes into the computer.

"Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

Aelita then landed feet first onto the ice sector, checking the landscape for any enemies. "I don't see anything so far, Jeremy."

"I don't see anything on my radar, either. You should be safe enough to get to the tower for now. It's northwest from your current direction." Jeremy directed.

Aelita then swiped her hand over a star-shaped bracelet, and light pink wings appeared on her back. Aelita then flew off the ground and started flying to her current destination.

"Aelita, look out!" Jeremy exclaimed. Aelita felt a laser beam hit her lower back, and fell to the ground, her wings disappeared. Aelita then looked to what hit her, and sure enough, it was a manta.

"Aelita, there are six mantas on your tail." Jeremy said.

Aelita then looked around on the surface. She then saw a sight that had her bewildered: creepers.

"Jeremy? Do you see that?" Aelita called.

"I see it too, Aelita." Jeremy said. "Creepers. Eight of them."

"But that's not right; Creepers only attack in Sector 5."

**/**

"What's XANA doing anyway? Shouldn't he be dead because of that program thing-y Jeremy launched?" Odd wondered.

"I don't know Odd," Ulrich said. "But if XANA's back, then that means he must be planning something big."

When the three got to the middle part of the bridge, they stopped when they saw a cloud of smoke above them, and the smoke began to form three Men in Black; polymorphic specters.

"Hey, long time no see, M.I.B." Odd said.

"I'll take the center." Yumi directed. "Odd, you take the right, and Ulrich, you take the left."

The two boys nodded, and along with Yumi, ran straight toward their enemies. They attempted to jab, punch, and kick the specters, but all they did was evade the Lyoko warriors moves like it was nothing. But then, the specter on the left noticed something, and pointed to where he had seen it. The other specters followed suit and looked to where the one specter pointed. Specter one then disappeared into thin air, and just afterwards, a familiar voice was heard in the distance.

"Hey! Let me go!" the voice matching a female exclaimed.

When the specter teleported back, the Lyoko warriors were in shock of who it was: Solana. Solana was squirming and twisting her body to get free, but had no success.

"Solana!" Yumi gasped.

"So, she's one of you, isn't she?" The specter spoke in a dark, monotone voice.

Then, as if by instinct, Solana shoved both of her elbows into the specter's abdomen, which caused it to be pushed back, and then she proceeded to kick her leg into it's side.

The specters then stood up and went back to their smoke form, and disappeared into thin air.

After Solana breathed a sigh of relief, Ulrich walked over to her, obviously not too happy about her spying on them. "Solana, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt from that. And for that matter, what do you think you were doing spying on us?"

"I know that Jeremy and Aelita are hiding something." Solana said. "And I'm not gonna go until I know what's up."

That's when they knew they were faced with an ultimatum: tell her or she'll be like Sissi when she was stalking them, wanting to know what they were hiding. And she may not stop until she got some sort of answer.

That's when Yumi took in a breath and looked to Ulrich. "We should tell her, Ulrich."

"No, we can't. No way, no how." Ulrich said stubbornly.

"But Ulrich, she's gonna find out eventually anyway." Odd said. "And besides, you saw how she fought that specter. She could be useful on Lyoko."

Ulrich just closed his eyes and groaned. He didn't want what happened to William to happen to Solana, but at the same time, they probably _did _need some more help. "Okay fine, she can be a Lyoko Warrior. But only temporarily."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, we gotta go help Aelita." Yumi said, while Solana, Odd, and Ulrich followed her to the entrance.

**/**

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Aelita only had four mantas and five creepers left to go. Aelita was dodging all of the lasers as swiftly as possible, while also trying to take carefull aim at her enemies. But once again, she was hit by a laser from a manta, leading her choreography off course.

"Aelita, three more strikes and your out." Jeremy reminded from the lab.

"I'm doing all I can, Jeremy." Aelita dodged more lasers as she ran towards a large rock which she had decided to hide behind. Aelita then used her Creativity to create a safety dome for herself to help buy some time.

When the elevator stopped, Yumi, Solana, Ulrich, and Odd both entered the lab room, while Solana was looking around the room in awe, and looking to the Lyoko holomap.

"We're here, Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"About time you got here." When Jeremy turned to Solana, Jeremy was taken aback a bit. "What's Solana…?"

"We'll explain later." Odd said, cutting him off. "What'd we miss?"

"Aelita's in the Ice Sector, and she needs backup, and fast." Jeremy informed.

"We'll get to the scanner room." Ulrich said. "Solana, you stay up here with Jeremy."

Solana nodded as she turned to the computer screen.

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich then entered the scanner room and went inside each scanner individually.

"Transfer Yumi,"

"Transfer Odd,"

"Transfer Ulrich,"

"Scanner Yumi,"

"Scanner Odd,"

"Scanner Ulrich,"

"Virtualization."

**/**

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all landed to the Ice Sector in a triangle formation. As soon as he was up, Odd took a look around the sector and at himself.

"Gee, this sure brings back memories." he said.

"We can all reminice later, but right now we need to help Aelita." Yumi said, pointing to the monsters on their path.

"Creepers?" Odd wondered. "Don't they belong in Sector 5?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Odd." Jeremy said. "But we can worry about that later."

Three of the five creepers started to come closer to the three, and the trio then got ready to fight and ran straight for them.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed as he shot arrows from his paws, which managed to get a single Creeper.

Then, two of the Mantas came up to assist the Creepers in battle.

"Looks like we've got more company." Yumi said.

Yumi then pulled out her fans and threw them toward the creatures, which had successfully hit both a Manta and a Creeper simultaniously.

"Good, three down, three to go." Odd stated.

But then, out of the blue, five Bloks and five Tarantulas were generated in front of the tower. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were in confusion and annoyance at the sight of the Bloks and Tarantulas.

"Looks like XANA just doesn't want to give today." Ulrich said. "SUPER SPRINT!"

Ulrich used his Super Sprint to charge at the monsters, but was suddenly struck by two lasers coming from a tarantula and landed to the ground and groaned.

"Ulrich, that's forty life points lost so far. Be more careful." Jeremy reminded.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that the next time we have a monster hoard…" Ulrich mumbled. Ulrich got up from the ground and tried the Super Sprint once again. He had successfully managed to get it this time, and had slashed through two tarantulas' abdomens with his swords.

During that time, Odd and Yumi had just defeated three Bloks, two Mantas, and a Creeper. But as a result from their fighting, Yumi now had only thirty life points left while Odd had forty.

Then, Aelita's safety dome was shot apart by the few Creepers that were left, leaving the Princess completely exposed to a hit by one Creeper.

"Aelita!" Ulrich called out to her, and rushed over to Aelita, taking two hits from the Creepers, devirtualizing him instantly.

When in the scanner room, Ulrich was on his hands and knees, frustrated about how he couldn't have destroyed them sooner. He then went back up into the lab with Solana and Jeremy. Solana let out a sigh of relief as soon as she saw his face.

"Guys," Jeremy asked. "Is Aelita in the tower yet?"

"No, but we're trying to hold them off," Odd said while his shield was activated. "But I'd be really nice to have some back up over here."

For a moment, the room was completely silent, until one voice filled the room.

"Send me in."

Ulrich and Jeremy looked to Solana, who had offered to go into Lyoko.

"But Solana-"

"Look, Aelita's in danger in there, and soon there may not be anyone else around to help her." Solana cut off Jeremy, with determination in her eyes. "I'll do whatever I can in there for as long as possible."

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at each other, then back toward Solana. How would she be able to handle herself on Lyoko with the current swarm? Then again, she was granted permission to become a Lyoko Warrior, so in this situation, they really didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay, Solana. Ulrich, guide her to the scanner room." Jeremy ordered while returning back to the computer screen. "Guys, you're going to be getting some back up. Solana's heading into Lyoko."

"About time," Odd said. "We're up to our necks in monsters."

**/**

Above the fight scene, was Solana being virtualized onto the Ice Sector. Solana had landed on her feet and looked around and looked at her outfit. She resembled a Japanese miko, with the colors consisting of red, white and blue.

Knowing what to do, she ran over to Yumi and Odd to assist them in battle.

"Glad you could join the party, Sol." Odd said, and Solana braced herself for battle beside him.

"Solana, you go escort Aelita to the activated tower," Yumi instructed. "and we'll take care of the monsters."

Solana nodded and did as she was told, and ran over to find Aelita nearby a wall with her back up against it.

"Aelita, are you okay?" Solana asked.

"I'm fine for now," Aelita responded. "All I have to do is deactivate the tower to stop all this."

Aelita and Solana both looked around the current scene in front of them: two Bloks and a Creeper guarding the activated tower.

"Looks like we have to get past those things, huh?" Solana said while looking to Aelita, who gave a nod in response to her question.

Solana looked around to see what she could fight the monsters with. Then she looked over at her ring, which had started to glow. Solana took off the ring, and the ring was instantly formed into a metallic bo staff. "Woah," Solana said quietly.

Solana clutched the staff in her and and looked over to the enemies and observed them closely. "Stay behind me, Aelita." Solana told Aelita.

Solana charged at the three enemies, and starting with the Blok on the right, she stabbed it in the Eye of XANA, and moved away from it before it exploded. She had done the same with the other one, and dodged the explosion by doing a back flip. All that was left of the monsters was the Creeper. Solana gave it two punches to the head and kicked its side. But then, the Creeper opened it's mouth and fired a laser at Solana's shoulder. She then put her hand to sher left shoulder in pain.

"Solana, you now only have sixty life points left." Jeremy informed her from the lab.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed as he finished off the last Tarantula. "Alright, Princess, it's all clear."

Aelita nodded to Odd just before entering the tower.

As she entered the tower, her running became walking as she reached the very center. When she was at the center, she was surrounded by a blue light and then began to levitate, going up to the top. When she reached the top, Aelita stepped on the platform, and saw the empty interface.

She knew what she had to do. Aelita then placed her hand on the interface, which displayed the following:

_Aelita._

_Code: Lyoko. _

Outside the tower, the aura changed from red to pure white. The tower had just been deactivated, and everyone knew it.

"Phew." Jeremy sighed. "Now that that's over with, let's make a return to the past before anyone notices."

And with a few clicks of the keyboard, Jeremy launched a Return to the Past, engulfing the factory in a bright light that started at the Lyoko Holomap.

**/**

After the Return To the Past, the gang and Solana were sitting at the same table they normally sat at. Jeremy and the others were providing Solana with information about Lyoko and XANA, and Solana was taking it in like a sponge taking in water. At the same time, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Solana were explaining their end of the story as well.

Solana then looked over to William, who was sitting at the table north of them.

"So, wait, if William's a Lyoko Warrior as well, but got possessed by XANA, why not just let him back in?" Solana asked.

"Because he got too carried away and thought he could defeat the Schypizoa on his own." Jeremy said. "But unlike William, you Solana have showed some real promise on Lyoko."

"Really?" Solana asked. "You think so?"

"Of course." Yumi said. "You did what you were said, and made sure that Aelita was safe."

"And we've been doing some talking before you came over here Solana," Jeremy said. "And most of us have made the decision to make you a Lyoko Warrior. That is, If your cousin Ulrich gives the okay on it."

The others then turned their heads to Ulrich, who was making his decision on the matter. He opened his eyes and looked around the table, then to Solana.

"Are you sure you can handle what might happen?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." Solana said.

"Are you sure you won't get too reckless and become one of XANA's toys?" Ulrich asked Solana again.

"Ulrich, I'll be fine," Solana reassured him. "I promise."

Ulrich then waited again, making Solana anticipate some sort of answer out of him. Ulrich then smiled at Solana. "Then the answer is yes."

Solana gasped in joy and smiled at Ulrich. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Ulrich said. "And about the whole 'temporary' thing.. It's been lifted. You'll stay a Lyoko Warrior until the battle is done."

"And your Lyoko training will start tomorrow." Jeremy informed the latest recruit.

The bell had then started ringing, and nearly every person began to walk out of the cafeteria one by one.

"Hey, Ulrich?" Said Solana, seeming somewhat hesitant.

"Yeah, Solana?" Ulrich asked.

"Th-thanks. For letting me be a warrior, that is." Solana said.

"No problem." Ulrich said.

"And I'll make sure I won't let any of you down." Solana said before heading off into her dorm.

Ulrich smiled at the thought of Solana officially becoming one of them. A new warrior equals more back up. On top of that, she's his cousin, so this should turn out to be fairly interesting.


End file.
